Immaturity
by Toejones
Summary: Even the most mature have their moments. They're maybe 12/ 13 years old, only gay if you see it that way :


Immaturity

Papers upon papers lay around them. They were all sorts of files and documents, ranging from death certificates to grocery lists from three months ago. Endless stacks of white papers on the floor, the desk, the TV stand, on top of the TV, all over the bed, and even in their laps.

"Why do you let things get so out of hand?" asked Gregory angrily, tossing another sheet of clean, white paper into the box labeled 'Blank Paper'.

"Eet ees not me 'oo lets eet get out of 'and" corrected Christophe. Gregory stopped dead, a stack of paper halfway to the file cabinet.

"And how exactly is it my fault that all of iyour/i papers area mess? You're lucky I'm even here helping you!"

"Whatever. Eet doesn't even matter zat much" he chucked another document into the trash. Gregory huffed and finished filing his stack under 'C' for Crimes Committed (by Christophe).

"Well there certainly is a lot here. How did you manage to keep all of these out of sight for so long?" he sat in their little clearing, pushing a stray hair back to lay with the rest.

"I put zem under my bed, een my closet, and I also heed some een my leetle seseter's room. She deedn't even noteece zem" he chuckled.

"So what do you plan on doing from now on?"

"Ze same zing, of course" he shrugged. Gregory smacked his forehead with a sigh.

"No. You will file them away properly in cabinets, and then I will take them back to my room where they can be with the rest"

"But zese are imy/i papers! What if I need zem for somezing?" Christophe whined loudly.

"That isn't my problem, now is it? You were irresponsible with them and now they are mine. If this… thing is going to work out for much longer we will need to become more organized. You actually lost a job because I couldn't find…" Gregory scanned the room quickly before his eyes fell on a neatly piled up stack. He grabbed it, and waved them in Christophe's face "these"

"And what are zose?" Christophe swatted them away.

"These are your medical records, sir. And you need them no matter what job you plan on having. People like to know if their employees are healthy, you know"

"No, I deedn't know" he sighed.

"And that is why I am in charge" Gregory smiled happily, putting the papers back in their original place. Christophe growled.

"You are not een charge, Gregory"

"Whatever you tell yourself is alright with me, Christophe" he resumed the slow-paced sorting. Christophe had stopped completely, however.

"I mean eet"

"And so do I" he was having too much fun watching Christophe get angry to stop now. Although his fun was quickly stamped out as Christophe pushed Gregory into a stack of papers. The files flew everywhere and Gregory landed on quite a few, tearing and or crumpling them.

"Suck on zat" Christophe turned and began to sort again. Gregory tried to remain calm, but Christophe being so calm about it had the opposite effect. Gregory shoved Chris's head down into his stack of papers, making them go everywhere as well. "Baise! Why'd you do zat? YOU deserved eet, I deed not!"

"Oh, iSURE/i" Gregory rolled his eyes. Christophe pushed him again. Gregory pushed him back. They went on like this for a while before both got rather a lot angrier and began to actually hit each other.

Although Christophe was a lot bigger height wise, Gregory had the upper-hand at being able to wriggle around smaller places. Like when Christophe had almost gotten a hit right into his nose, Gregory simply ducked ad crawled between his legs in one smooth move. Both were graceful, but Gregory was the most so. They continued fighting, bickering verbally all the way.

"You 'eet like a woman!"

"Well at least I can speak properly!"

"You said you liked my accent, besides you're one to talk!"

"Oh shut it!"

And it went on…and on…and on. Until "Damn it!" Gregory tripped over a stack of papers. The environment wasn't suited for a fight no matter how graceful you were. Christophe followed him down, pouncing on him. They were both tired and this needed to end before every single paper was ruined.

"You're inot/i een charge" he growled, close to Gregory's face.

"Oh, and iyou/i are?" Gregory turned his head to the side "You smell like smoke, get off" he pushed Christophe feelby.

"Not likely. You weell just take zat opportuneety to 'eet me again"

"When have I ever deceived you, Mole? Plus you're suffocating me" he turned back to face him.

"…okay zen" he clambered off of his friend, sitting down amidst the papers. "Well my mozzer's going to be iextrêmement/i pissé au loin, if you know what I mean. We made a 'uge mess…"

"Yes we did…" Gregory panted, sitting up. He surveyed the wreckage that used to be a neat, almost complete forest of stacks. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" he got up and brushed his pants off.

"Where do you zink you're going?" Christophe asked, standing up as well.

"I'm going home. I need to put something on these paper cuts, they sting. Oh, and of course there's the fact that I don't want to clean this up"

"But you 'elped make ze mess, beetch!"

"If I was in charge I'd have the obligation, but seeing as I'm not, I can leave. See you later, Chris" he flicked Christophe in the nose and scurried out with a laugh.

"I'm going to keel you, Gregory!" Christophe shouted after him.

"I love you too!" he heard the door slam and saw Gregory walking down the street out him window. Gregory noticed, waved, and stuck his tongue out.

"Je vais sérieusement vous tuer, Gregory" he muttered to himself.


End file.
